A Promise
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Souji dan Naoto membuat janji sebelum Souji pulang. Tapi, kini janji itu sudah tak dapat dipenuhi lagi. WARNING CHARA'S DEATH


**Title: **A Promise

**Genre:** angst/romance

**Rated:** T

**Fandom:** Megami Tensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Persona 4

**Warning:** chara's death, OOC, junk

――――――――――

"Naoto... Apa kau punya harapan di masa depan?" tanya lelaki berambut silver yang duduk di samping Naoto itu. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"E-Eh? Ya... Aku punya... Apa yang membuat Senpai menanyakan hal itu?" Naoto menutupi wajahnya yang terasa panas dengan topi birunya. Souji berbaring di rerumputan itu dan menutup matanya―menikmati belaian lembut angin di wajahnya.

"Hanya... terlintas di pikiranku. Memangnya apa harapanmu itu?"

"A-Apa? Itu... Aku tak bisa mengatakannya semudah i-itu, Senpai!" Souji membuka matanya dan terlihat kecewa. '_Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hati Senpai! Hanya saja... Aku... malu... Mana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan harapanku di depan orang yang menjadi harapan itu sendiri?_'batin Naoto. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berniat untuk meminta maaf, "Maa―"

"Hey!" Souji tiba-tiba saja bangun dari baringnya dan agak mengejutkan Naoto sehingga ia tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi. "Aku punya sebuah ide! Bagaimana kalau kita tulis harapan kita berdua dan masukkan dalam sebuah kotak. Kita tanam kotak itu di―" ia menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon besar dan tertinggi di antara pohon lainnya di bukit itu, "―bawah pohon itu. Nanti kita buka lagi kotak ini setelah aku pulang dari Tokyo. Bukankan itu ide yang _brilliant_?" Souji tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya. Naoto menundukkan kepala dan berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia setuju.

Mereka kemudian sepakat untuk mengambil segala macam peralatan―seperti kertas, pen, kotak, dan sekop―di rumah Dojima. Souji naik ke lantai atas untuk mengambil barang-barang itu. Ia kemudian turun dengan sebuah kantong di tangannya. Tapi, kemudian ia naik sekali lagi ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia melupakan sesuatu. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke bukit yang tadi mereka kunjungi dan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa dari rumah Dojima tadi.

Souji dan Naoto kini sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang tadi dibicarakan Souji. Naoto mengambil sebuah kertas―yang dia letakkan di atas lututnya―dan sebuah pen―yang dia genggam di tangan kanan―dari barang-barang yang ada di antara rumput-rumput itu. Naoto berpikir sebentar untuk memikirkan bagaimana dia akan menuliskan harapan itu. Ia melirik ke arah Souji, ia sedang menulis dengan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Naoto pun dapat melihat semburat merah yang sangat tipis di kedua pipi Souji. Dia kurang percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi, tapi Naoto hanya ikut tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kertas yang ada di atas lututnya.

Setelah Naoto selesai menuliskannya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Souji sedang memandanginya dengan sebuah senyuman khasnya. Dan pada saat itu juga, ia yakin bahwa wajahnya memerah lagi.

"A-Apa yang Senpai lakukan? Kenapa m-memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya gadis bertopi biru itu. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Souji.

Souji tertawa, "Ahahaha... Memangnya seseorang perlu sebuah alasan hanya untuk memandangi kekasihnya?" Souji melepas topi yang ada di kepala Naoto dan meletakkannya di sampingnya kemudian ia mengelus-ngelus kepala Naoto. Naoto perlahan melirik ke arah Souji lewat sudut matanya kemudian menghadap ke arah Souji setelah mendapat isyarat demikian. Souji menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naoto, "Tutup matamu... Naoto..."

Naoto menuruti kata-kata Senpai-nya itu walau jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya―apalagi saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Naoto menikmati ciuman yang mendarat di bibirnya itu. Ini adalah kedua kalinya―pertama kalinya di malam natal―ia berciuman dengan kekasihnya itu. Setelah bibir mereka tidak lagi terhubung, Naoto menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Souji. Ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Souji yang juga tidak kalah cepatnya dengan milik Naoto. Ia tersenyum begitu tahu bahwa ternyata Souji bukanlah orang yang selau tenang di segala situasi. Souji juga ternyata bisa gugup saat bersama Naoto. Naoto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Souji yang kini kemerahan―memang tidak semerah milik Naoto, tapi kali ini semburat merah itu terlihat lebih jelas dibandingkan tadi.

"... Apa?" tanya Souji yang masih pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa wajahnya memerah. Padahal ia tahu jelas dikarenakan ia dapat merasakan wajahnya terasa hangat. Naoto hanya tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, "Tidak," Naoto mengangkat kertas yang dari tadi ia genggam dan menunjukkannya pada Souji, "Aku hanya ingin meminta kotak itu agar aku dapat menyimpan kertas itu di dalamnya."

"Ah, berikan saja itu padaku. Biar aku aku yang menyimpankannya untukmu." Naoto memberikan kertas itu pada Souji, kemudian dia pun menyimpannya dan menutup kotak itu. Mereka menggali tanah itu kemudian meletakkan kotak itu dan menguburnya.

"Berjanjilah Naoto... Kita akan membuka kotak ini bersama-sama nantinya..."

_**5**__** tahun kemudian...**_

"Naoto-kun... Apa kau tahu kapan kira-kira Souji-kun akan tiba di Inaba?" tanya seorang gadis berambut bob yang bernama Chie. Mereka semua―anggotta IT kecuali Souji―sedang berada di Junes, menunggu waktu tiba, kemudian berangkat ke Yasoinaba untuk menjemput _leader_ mereka. Souji berencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya sekitar satu bulan di Inaba berhubung mereka semua―kecuali Teddie―telah menyelesaikan kuliah mereka.

"Benar juga. Kita masih tidak tahu pukul berapa Souji akan tiba," kata Yukiko kemudian menyeruput minuman yang ada di depannya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kalau tidak salah, _handphone_-ku bergetar saat perjalananku kemari dan belum kuperiksa," Naoto mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari kantong sakunya dan memeriksanya.

_From: Souji Seta_

_Subject: ―_

_Naoto... Aku naik kereta Tokyo-Inaba yang jalur 2 dan kemungkinan akan sampai pukul 1 siang nanti. Beritahu yang lain dan tunggu aku ya... Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan kalian semua―terutama kau, Naoto. Aku sangat merindukanmu... Sampai jumpa nanti, Naoto._

_P.S: Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk membuka kotak 'itu' yang kita tanam 5 tahun lalu. Kau ingat kan, janji kita?_

Naoto tersenyum setelah membaca pesan tersebut, '_Aku juga ingin segera bertemu denganmu, Senpai. Dan... Tentu saja aku ingat janji kita. Kotak yang berisi harapan kita di masa depan itu akan kita buka bersama-sama nanti._' Naoto menyimpan kembali _handphone_ miliknya dan menghadap ke teman-temannya, "Senpai akan sampai pukul 1 nanti, kereta Tokyo-Inaba jalur 2," ujar Naoto mengnformasikan.

"_Okay_... Masih ada sekitar 20 menit sebelum jam 1. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kanji.

"Oooh~ Teddie ingin kita segera ke stasiun! Teddie kangen Sensei!" Teddie berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengengkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Rise pun mengangguk beberapa kali tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan yang di katakan Teddie.

"_Yeah_... Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk dari Teddie. Lagipula tidak ada hal lain yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang. Jadi, kenapa tidak?" timpal Yosuke dengan _headphone_ -nya yang masih setia di bahunya. Mereka kemudian berdiri dan pergi dari Junes untuk berangkat ke Yasoinaba. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di Yasoinaba. Pengunjung di sana semua terlihat panik dan bagian informasi terlihat banyak orang yang berkumpul.

"Eh? Eh? Kenapa ini? Kenapa suasananya aneh sekali?" Yosuke mencoba mendekati gerombolan orang-orang itu, berniat mencari informasi mengenai apa yang terjadi. Yang lainnya juga mengikuti Yosuke, tapi sebelum mereka sempat bertanya, sebuah pengumuman yang mereka dengar menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kepada seluruh pengunjung Yasoinaba, kami baru saja mendapat laporan bahwa tidak ditemukan korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan kereta api Tokyo-Inaba pada jalur 2. Saya ulangi―"

"T-Tunggu dulu! Bukannya itu kereta yang ditumpangi Souji-senpai? Maksudnya..." Rise mulai menitikkan air mata. Begitu juga Teddie, Chie dan Yukiko. Yosuke dan Kanji pun kelihatannya sedang menahan air mata mereka yang sudah hampir keluar. Mereka semua diam dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Orang yang paling mereka sayangi, Souji, kini telah meninggal. Kanji yang masih tidak percaya akan kenyataan itu mendekati bagian informasi tersebut.

"Hey kau! Beritahu kami yang sebenarnya, sialan! Candaanmu tidak lucu, tau! Sama sekali tidak lucu! Sudahlah! Kau memang tidak berbakat menjadi seorang pelawak!" teriak Kanji kepada orang yang berada di sana.

"Maaf, tapi informasi itulah yang kami dapatkan," jawabnya.

"... Bohong... Kau bohong... Aku yakin kau salah, bodoh!" Kanji menatapnya tajam kemudian kembali ke kelompoknya. Ia melirik ke arah Naoto. Naoto tidak menangis, tidak juga mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya diam, ekspresi wajahnya kaku―kelihatannya Naoto terlalu _shock_ dan bahkan tak dapat menangis lagi. Kanji mencoba menyapanya, "Hey... Naoto... Kau... tidak apa-apa?"

Naoto diam dan tak menjawab apa-apa. Yasoinaba masih penuh dengan suara tangis, orang-orang yang berada di bagian informasi pun tidak kalah ributnya. Setelah agak lama, ia akhirnya menjawab, "... Aku tidak tahu... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Hatiku sakit, aku ingin menangis agar sakit di hatiku berkurang. Tapi... Air mata ini tidak mau keluar sama sekali..." Gadis bertopi biru mundur dan membelakangi mereka kemudian mengambil telepon genggam yang ada di kanton sakuya. Ia membuka menu kontak dan mencari sebuah nama di inisial 'Y'-nya. Setelah menemukannya, ia menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkannya pada telinganya.

"Yakushiji-san... Tolong jemput aku sekarang... di Yasoinaba," Naoto meletakkan kembali _handphone_-nya di tempat ia mengambilnya kemudian berbalik dan menghadap ke teman-temannya. Suasana masih tidka berubah dari tadi, Naoto pun hanya menundukkan kepala dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah beberapa menit, Naoto melihat sebuah mobil yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Mobil yang memang selalu di parkir di Shirogane Estate, tapi jarang digunakan. Naoto pamit pada teman-temannya yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam itu.

"Bukankah... Seta-san akan pulang hari ini? Apa mungkin tidak jadi?" tanya Yakushiji―sekretaris peribadi keluarga Shirogane―kepada Naoto.

"Kereta yang ditumpangi Senpai... kecelakaan..."

Yakushiji membelalakkan matanya dan memandang Naoto yang duduk di jok belakang, "A-Apa! Kemudian, begaimana keadaan Seta-san sekarang? Apa sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak... Tidak ada korban yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu..." jawab Naoto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Yakushiji terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naoto barusan. Di hari yang paling Naoto tunggu selama lima tahun itu ternyata malah terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga. Apa mungkin Naoto akan kembali menjadi Naoto yang sebelumnya―Naoto yang dingin dan tak mencintai dirinya sendiri? Yakushiji tidak tahu.

"Kita pulang... Yakushiji-san..." perintah Naoto. Yakushiji mengangguk, "Ya, Naoto-sama." Selama perjalanan itu, mereka berdua hanya diam. Naoto terus memandang keluar jendela walau pikirannya sama sekali tidak terfokus pada apa yang sedang dipandangnya. Pikirannya kini sepenuhnya terpusat pada Souji, sesekali ia menutup matanya dan membayangkan wajahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian―berhubung Inaba adalah sebuah kota yang kecil, ia telah sampai di kediamannya. Ia segera masuk ke rumahnya yang termasuk besar dan luas itu kemudian masuk ke kamarnya. Ia berbaring di kasurnya dan menatap langit-langit. Pikirannya masih belum dapat melepaskan Souji. Ia selalu menantikan hari kepulangan Souji selama ini. Di hari itu ia akan menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Ia pun menantikan komentar Souji saat ia melihat rambut Naoto yang sudah panjang itu. Tapi, semua itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Seberapa kerasnya ia berpikir dan berharap pun Souji tak akan kembali.

Ia menutupi bola mata safirnya dengan kelopak matanya, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di dahinya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi tak bisa. Kenapa Souji harus meninggalkannya? Dia bukanlah apa-apa tanpa Souji. Souji adalah segalanya, hatinya, perasaannya, ekspresinya, semua kini pergi bersama Souji. Ia sudah terlalu manja dan melupakan bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis berumur 21 tahun. Naoto mengambil sebuah bantal yang ada di dekatnya dan membenamkan wajahnya.

"Senpai... Aku... rindu padamu..."

_**Beberapa hari kemudian, di suatu pemakaman di Inaba...**_

Naoto sedang berdiri di situ, di antara orang-orang itu. Naoto melihat seorang perempuan yang berumur sekitar 50 tahun sedang menangis terisak, dan ia yakin itu adalah ibu Souji―karena wajah mereka sangat mirip, terutama warna rambut mereka. Lelaki yang berada di samping perempuan itu juga ia yakini sebagai ayah Souji―dengan rambut coklat tua dan bola mata keabuannya. Ya, itu adalah pemakaman Souji. Mereka semua ada di sana, satu per satu meletakkan setangkai bunga di depan batu nisannya, tidak lupa mengucapkan doa dalam hati mereka. Souji―yang mayatnya telah ditemukan―adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi banyak orang. Tidak sedikit orang yang benar-benar merasa sedih di sana. Setelah agak lama, tempat itu mulai sepi, hingga tak ada orang lagi.

Hujan gerimis yang telah menghujam tanah sejak tadi membuat tanah menjadi agak basah. Dia berjalan mendekati batu nisan tersebut dan menyentuhkan lutut kananya di tanah sedangkan kaki kirinya memijak tanah.

Ia tersenyum pahit, "Senpai... Bagaimana menurutmu dengan rambutku yang sudah panjang ini? Aku tidak memotongnya―kecuali untuk merapikannya saja―selama lima tahun ini. Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu..." Naoto menggigit bibirnya begitu tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa, "... Sejak kemarin, aku juga berpikir untuk pergi membuka kotak itu sendiri. Tapi kutunda niatku saat itu. Kupikir, aku harus meminta izin darimu dulu. Kita kan sudah berjanji..."

Naoto menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, Senpai. Maaf... Aku sekarang ada di sini, meminta izin untuk melanggar janji kita. Sungguh aneh, eh? Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahan Senpai. Ini salahku..." Naoto tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dan membarsihkan celananya yang kotor, "Aku senang bisa berbicara dengan Senpai hari ini. Aku benar-benar rindu saat aku bisa berbicara secara langsung dengan Senpai... Walau sebenarnya bukan berbicara dengan cara seperti ini yang kuinginkan... Sampai jumpa... Souji-senpai..."

Naoto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi dari sana. Hujan membuat udara sekitar menjadi lebih dingin, Naoto lupa membawa payungnya sehingga ia hanya berjalan menuju bukit tempat tujuannya tanpa pelindung hujan. Tapi, itu bukan masalah besar karena hujannya tidaklah deras, dan jarak antara pemakaman dan bukit tidaklah jauh. Setelah beberapa menit ia berjalan, sampai juga di bukit. Bukit itu sepi, malahan sebenarnya kosong. Naoto mendekati pohon besar di sana dan mengelus batang pohon itu kemudian bersandar padanya, "Aku masih ingat... hari itu. Salah satu hari yang akan kuingat seumur hidupku. Hari yang tak akan kulupa."

Naoto duduk di bawah pohon itu dan mulai menggali, setelah ia menggali agak dalam, ia menemukan sebuah kotak. Kotak yang pernah ia lihat dulu, kotak yang mereka tanam bersama waktu itu. Sayangnya, kali ini harus ia keluarkan sendiri, tanpa Souji. Ia membuka kotak yang ringan itu, kemudian meletakkannya di tanah. Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang diletakkan di atas dan membacanya.

'Aku ingin selalu bersama Souji-senpai, ―Naoto'

Naoto tersenyum saat membacanya, ini adalah harapan yang ia tulis saat itu. Dan Naoto memang tidak memungkirinya, itu masih menjadi harapannya sampai saat ini juga, walau ia tahu semua itu sudahlah tidak mungkin lagi. Ia meletakkan kertas itu dalam kotak itu lagi, agar tidak basah oleh hujan jika ia meletakkannya di atas tanah. Ia mengambil kertas lain yang ada di kotak itu, tapi ada benda lain yang menarik perhatiannya, sebuah cincin yang juga diletakkan dalam kotak itu. Naoto mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian membaca kertas itu dalam hati.

'Mengubah nama Naoto Shirogane menjadi Naoto Seta, ―Souji'

Setetes air membasahi kertas tersebut. Bukan, itu bukan air hujan. Itu adalah air mata yang berasal dari pelupuk mata Naoto. Ia menangis, air matanya akhirnya dapat menetes dengan bebasnya setelah beberapa hari tidak dapat. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebuah cincin yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Sebuah cincin perak dengan sebuah permata berwarna safir. Sebuah cincin yang sederhana, tapi Naoto menyukainya. Naoto berani bertaruh, inilah benda yang―hampir―lupa diambil Souji saat mereka berniat mengambil barang-barang untuk menulis harapan ini. Naoto mencoba cincin itu di jari manisnya, ia tersenyum manis sementara air matanya masih mengalir lewat pipinya, "Pas sekali, Senpai... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ukuran jariku?"

Naoto menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke lutut. "Kenapa Senpai pergi secepat itu! Aku―Aku masih ingin merasakan sentuhannya! Aku ingin dipeluknya! Aku ingin dilindunginya lagi..." Tangannya mempererat pelukan pada kedua kakinya. Naoto sudah tahu bahwa lelaki yang selama ini ia tunggu sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya dalam peti dan tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi. Hatinya sakit dan telah pecah berkeping-keping menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan pecahan itu untuk menambalnya, tapi ia kehilangan satu bagian, dan itu adalah Souji Seta.

――――――――――

**A/N: **Saya tahu... dalam hati anda pasti bertanya, "Loh? Ini genre angst ya? Ndak ada bagian angst-nya kayaknya." Ini genre angst pertama yang saya buat, saya benar-benar tidak bakat kayaknya *sigh* Maaf saya sudah nge-spam... Tapi, bersediakah anda mereview? *plak*


End file.
